My destiny is you
by Cerely
Summary: "Quando se acredita em destino qualquer coisa pode acontecer em sua vida; seja elas boas ou ruins. Nem tudo está ao nosso controle exatamente, ainda mais quando o mundo decide conspirar contra você. E eu, Maisie Evans, vi isso acontecer. Diante dos meus próprios olhos senti o meu mundo mudar drasticamente em poucos minutos." [Vários personagens de AD].
1. Prólogo

**Notas da Autora**

Oi :B  
Então, minha primeira fanfic do AD. e.e  
Bem, até antes nunca cheguei a escrever nada dele por mais que tivesse algumas poucas ideias. Do nada me bateu a vontade e veremos o que sai né. -q

Ah, no início pode parecer um pouco confuso, e isso talvez até o capítulo dois ou três. Primeiro montarei cenários, depois o enredo. Nada será corrido para que assim possam aproveitar cada detalhes.

Espero que aproveitem a leitura. :3  
Já aviso que a personalidade dos personagens e os cenários podem mudar drasticamente.

[OCxNathanielxMelody] [OCxCastielxDebrah] [OCxLysandre] [OCxArmin] [OCxKentin]

Obs¹: Os gêneros e a classificação podem mudar com o desenrolar da drama, fiquem de olho.

-x-

 **Prólogo**

 ** **Por: Maisie Evans****

A morte é algo que ninguém pode evitar, afinal para morrer só basta estar vivo. Só lamento ter aprendido sobre isso cedo demais… eu era apenas uma criança de 5 anos quando tudo aconteceu. Naquela noite fria de inverno, enquanto esperava meus pais chegar da pequena festa de natal antecipada que meu tio organizara na empresa da família. A casa da vovó era sempre aconchegante e calorosa não importava o frio que estivesse lá fora. Bebericava uma grande caneca de chocolate quente, enquanto comia pequenos biscoitos natalinos em forma de estrelas brilhantes. Dona Carmélia, assim como chamavam a minha adorada vovó, era uma mulher ainda bonita, mesmo sendo uma senhora já na casa dos 50 anos. Tivera minha mãe ainda quando estava no início de sua fase adulta. Poderia ser uma criança, mas adorava ouvir histórias assim enrolada numa manta quentinha sentada em frente à lareira. Ouvia pequenas e divertidas histórias sobre o meu vovô que já se encontrava com os anjos que moravam nas estrelas do céu. Embora não soubesse como ele fizera pra subir lá, bem antes eu não sabia.

Naquela noite uma forte nevasca acontecia, o que tornava as ruas mais perigosas para se viajar. Meus pais tinham uma certa pressa em me rever e, assim me encher de beijos e abraços como sempre faziam quando ficávamos alguns dias afastados. Talvez aquilo pudesse ter sido evitado se eles tivessem deixado para vir na manhã seguinte, ou não, afinal eu acredito em destino. Perto das 00h da noite foi quando aconteceu. O carro que meus pais estavam derrapou na pista por causa da lisa camada de gelo e, o carro acabou saindo da pista indo em direção a uma pequena queda perto do riacho. Faltava tão pouco para eles chegarem aqui. _Muito pouco…_ mas eles nunca chegaram. E naquela noite eu vi minha vovó me abraçando forte enquanto sussurrava que meus pais estariam indo visitar o vovô mais cedo do que ela. Mesmo sem entender o que acontecia chorei junto e muito. Entretanto eu chorava em desespero por não conseguir mais achar o sorriso meigo que a vovó sempre tinha, mas que agora estavam banhados por grossas lágrimas. Vó, por favor não chore mais.

Após aquilo que chamavam de _o último adeus_ minha vida mudou completamente. Não tendo mais com quem ficar minha guarda foi parar na única pessoa de sangue e com idade para tal, o irmão mais velho do meu pai, meu tio Albert. Nunca tive muito contato com ele, a não ser quando meus pais se juntavam para um pequeno chá nas tardes de primavera. Agora o meu destino estava nas mãos dele. Sabia que ele não era uma pessoa ruim, mas não tinha muita paciência com crianças e adolescentes, por isso uma babá que tomaria conta de mim em tempo integral. E isso foi até os meus 10 anos de idade. Sim, cinco anos haviam se passado desde aquilo. Pouca coisa havia mudado no meu dia a dia. Exceto por ter que dividir a casa com uma recente moradora, a namorada do tio Albert, senhorita Rachel. Rachel era uma mulher muito mais nova que meu tio, mas ele não parecia se importa muito com isso, e ela menos ainda. Uma mulher de longos fios ruivos e olhos num verde flamejante, tinha um ar de superioridade e, pouco senso de humor. Sabia que não gostava nenhum pouco de mim, mas não é como se me importasse tanto assim. Contudo algo parecia ter mudado no último mês e Rachel e o tio Albert viva de sussurros toda vez que me viam. Talvez o meu destino estivesse para mudar mais uma vez. E novamente isso veio mais cedo do que eu imaginava…!

Continua...


	2. What the heart hears

**  
Notas da Autora**

Oi, oi -w-  
E agora sim vamos dar início a fanfic. xD  
Chego hoje com o primeiro capitulo para vocês.  
Aqui vamos conhecer mais um pouco do dia da Maisie. Não tão importante, mas é essencial pra história. :3

Espero que todos gostem. Boa leitura! 3

-x-

 ** **Capitulo 1 — What the heart hears****

Após isso mais cinco anos haviam se passado desde que eu comecei a frequentar a Academia Srta Lowfield. Sim, este havia sido o resultado de tantos olhares e sussurros. Finalmente a minha — então agora tia Rachel —, havia se livrado de mim. Duas primaveras depois se casaram e, foram passar a lua de mel numa ilha isoladas de todos. — Sem querer ser maldosa, mas por mim poderiam ter ficado lá para o resto de suas vidas. Não fariam tanta falta assim, não mesmo!

Eu odiava esse internato que fora obrigada a ficar. Todos os dias era perturbada pelas patricinhas que se achavam as donas do pedaço, mas no fim estavam na mesma situação que eu; abandonadas por seus familiares. Apesar das garotas rabugentas e cheia de si, a Academia Srta Lowfield era um interno prestigiado por todo o país. Conhecido por sua ótima estruturas e modo de ensino, era a aposta perfeita para quem quisesse ter futuras donzelas na sociedade, ou era o que eles achavam. Aos poucos havia me acostumada com o local, mas isso foi graças a biblioteca. Com incontáveis estantes e livros, a biblioteca do internato era a melhor parte dali e, isso sem falar nas áreas secretas por trás de outras estantes. Meu refugio desde então.

A única parte entediante do dias eram as aulas. Não que fossem todas as matérias, mas algumas deixavam a desejar demais, como História, por exemplo. Gostava da matéria, mas o professor que ensinava não era dos melhores. Sua fala calma e rouca demais deixavam qualquer um com sono. E ainda assim, por mais que estudássemos três vezes na semana a matéria, era como se não tivéssemos progredido em nada. Ou quem sabe a história Francesa fosse realmente extensa.

Após 15 minutos de aula já sentia meus olhos pesarem. Havia dormido bem na noite passada, mas o cansaço da aula seguinte, a de Educação Física, não ajudava em nada. Com o livro aberto à minha frente, escondi o meu rosto entre as páginas do tema do dia. O professor Coldani não era de ficar andando entre as carteiras durante a sua aula, por isso sabia que não seria pega mais uma vez. Sentindo minha mente se esvaziar aos poucos, deixei que a mesma entrassem num mundo perdido entre os sonhos.

 ** **/ x /****

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que estava ali deitada sobre a relva. Ainda dolorida pelo jeito que havia dormido tratei de me espreguiçar, sentindo algumas das articulações estralarem. Foi então que meu dei conta que estava em um lugar totalmente estranho. Além da relva sobre meus pés, podia ver enorme carvalhos ao meu redor. Seus galhos longos e velhos, impediam que a maior parte da luz entrasse ali.

— Onde eu… — murmurei, mas cortei ao ouvir um doce som vindo pelo ar. — Pi… Piano?!

Sem me importar mais com o que estava acontecendo, agucei meus ouvidos seguindo as notas bem tocadas. Apesar de ser uma melodia triste e carregada de melancolia, não deixava de ser linda. Minha vontade era de parar no local e dançar tão leve como a minha mente se encontrava.

Aquela melodia me chamava.

Assim que sai da pequena floresta, me vi em frente a um grande lago de água cristalina. Meu ar escapou rápido demais com a bela visão. Um campo de flores totalmente aberto se iluminava com os raios do sol. Sabia que ainda era de manhã ao ver as pequenas gotas de orvalho brilharem com a luz quente.

— Aqui…

— Quem é você? — ouvi uma voz baixa e rouca atrás de mim.

— Eu — por alguma razão não conseguia responder nada. Estava paralisada. — _"Que sentimento estranho é esse?"_

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez… Quem é você? — embora parece-se irritado, o seu tom ainda era baixo.

Senti um vento gelado passar por nós. O tempo parecia ter parado naquele exato minuto, assim como a minha mente. Ouvi-lo perguntar pela terceira vez não seria nada agradável. Algo eu teria que falar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse me tirar da situação presente. Quem sabe uma pequena mentirinha?!

— ****Ei!****

— Eu estou… — respirei fundo, virava apenas o pescoço em sua direção. — ...perdida.

Nada.

Não conseguia ver nada ali. Era como se apenas um fantasma tivesse vindo falar comigo. Era realmente tinha ouvido alguém, ou talvez estivesse louca?!

— _Maisie!_

— Hm? — algo me chamava ao longe, vindo em direção das árvores de carvalho.

— _Maisie!_

— Quem é? — de repente todo aquele local quente e aconchegante foi se esvaziando. O ar gelado tomava conta de tudo, fazendo-me abraçar o meu próprio corpo em busca de um pouco de calor. — Quem é você?

 ** **/ x /****

— Maisie! Acorda agora!

— Eu?! — pulei no lugar ao sentir alguém balançar de leve meu ombro.

— Fracamente, senhorita Evans, não esperava isso de você. — o Senhor Coldani balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto voltava ao seu posto.

— Me desculpe, senhor. — murmurei, sentindo toda a atenção da sala se voltar para mim. — Isso não irá mais acontecer.

— Assim espero. — gesticulou. — Semana que vem teremos prova disso. Estudem! — Assim que terminou de falar o sinal final tocou e, em passos largos deixou a sala.

Após esse pequeno mico tratei de arrumar os meus matérias. Na via a hora de sair dali e deixar essas coisas de lado. Levantei devagar em segui em direção à porta, foi quando senti três garotas passar por mim rapidamente, esbarrando assim com tudo. Entretanto eu sabia que era de propósito isso e, também o fato de ter batido em meu braço mais forte, assim derrubando todos os meus livros. As populares de Srta. Lowfield.

— Oh, mas que erro o meu — a voz de Lorraine estralou próximo a mim. — Mas é que eu não te vi, sabe. Você é tão invisível aos olhos.

— Deveria andar com uma placa avisando que existe. — sua fiel cachorrinhas latiu em seguida, Diane.

— Então vocês devem ser mais estranhas que eu, ou talvez paranormal… — suspiro ajuntando os pouco livros que caíram. — Ou senão como conseguiram me notar aqui? Realmente me sinto curiosa pra tal. Hein?

— Não é como se ela tivesse que responder uma coisinha como você — Malia, e a outra seguidora respondeu assim que sua 'dona' não se atreveu dizer nada.

— Hm… — voltei a me endireitar e olhei para as três com os olhos num brilho sarcástico. — Talvez, mas parece que você não se importou em se rebaixar por ela. — suspirei. — Me pergunto se seria capaz de pular de uma ponte de assim ela ordenasse.

— Ora sua…

— Garotas, chega! — reconheci a voz do inspetor Russell atrás de mim. — As aulas já acabaram, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor. — grunhiu Diane contragosto.

— Vamos, meninas! — Lorraine me olhou de pé a cabeça antes de virar sua cabeça loira com fios longos e sedosos.

Eu realmente não gostava de loiros. Fosse ele ou ela, sempre me davam nos nervos no fim. Poderia dizer que meu histórico com eles não era nada bom, mas de fato não é como se eu puxasse isso. Loiros simplesmente me odeiam assim que me conhecem. Isso é natural até demais.

Mesmo que fosse quase meia noite não conseguia pregar os olhos. Na manhã seguinte seria dia livre e, isso queria dizer que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse com a noite anterior. No entanto como eu era uma bela solitária aqui não tinha amigas para tal. E o que me restava era dormir mais cedo como sempre.

Talvez não hoje.

Não é como se eu tivesse planejado me esgueirar pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca desde cedo, mas era a única coisa que me vinha a mente no momento. Precisa de algo para passar o tempo e, quem sabe assim ter pela primeira vez desde que cheguei uma noite diferente. Não que fugir até o pátio no último eclipse lunar tenha sido chato, ao contrário, foi a noite mais incrível de todas. Pela primeira vez me senti feliz por estar num lugar tão alto. — Oh sim, altura e eu não dá muito certo, mas naquela noite engoli esse pequeno medo de infância.

— ...mesmo assim não...certo. — em meio ao escuro corredor silencioso pude ouvir alguns sussurros meio falhados.

— Entendi… — a voz parecia ser de homem agora, quem sabe o Inspetor Russell?! — ...avisarei imediatamente.

— Perfeito! — por estar mais perto a voz carregada de um sotaque canadense da diretora ficou mais claro.

 _"_ _Suponho que escolhi o momento errado."_ — suspirei, pronta para me virar e marchar novamente para o quarto.

Pouco se sabe sobre as pessoas que trabalham aqui. A diretora a qual nunca aparece para ninguém, todavia dizem que a mesma deve estar beirando aos 50 anos já, sendo uma mulher de pulso firme e misteriosa. No entendo há rumores que dizem que a mesma está a procura de algo pelo internato a anos, talvez algum legado de família desde que o internato foi fundado por sua bisavó. E agora poderia ter certeza que o inspetor Russell estava no meio disso tudo. Se tivesse amigas com certeza seria uma fofoca quente para discutir, enquanto acabávamos com pacotes de guloseimas… mas não.

Voltei a olhar para o corredor novamente silencioso, enquanto decidia mais uma vez se iria voltar ao quarto ou seguiria em frente nessa loucura noturna. Ok, a loucura noturna ganhou desde que senti algo me chamar em direção à biblioteca. Um barulho estranho e ao mesmo tempo agradável vinha de lá. Quase tinha certeza de que eram notas paralelas tocadas num piano. Era como se alguém estivesse afiando o mesmo e, então por fim começando a tocar uma pequena melodia.

Agradável e nostálgico.

Poderia ficar os próximos minutos ali parada calmamente, enquanto imaginava um lugar totalmente desconhecido para mim, exceto pelo fato de lembrar que o velho piano — um orgão muito antigo que ficava na capela do internato —, mas no momento o mesmo estava quebrado. E isso queria dizer claramente que: ou eu estava ouvindo demais, ou apenas havia confirmado outro rumor dali… o prédio era mesmo mal assombrado.

— Que ótimo! — senti um frio percorreu por toda a minha espinha.

Mesmo sentindo mais uma vez que deveria apenas desistir e voltar para o dormitório insisti na minha teimosia e, me pus a andar calmamente em direção à biblioteca sem me importar com o que poderia encontrar por aquele lado. Embora o meu único medo no momento fosse ser pega pelo inspetor Russell, nada me faria desistir.

Respirei fundo enquanto tocava de leve na maçaneta velha da grande porta de madeira. Seja lá o que fosse que tinha me chamado até ali já havia sumido, apesar disso ainda sentia meu coração bater tão rápido e forte como um tambor. Soltei o ar com calma, enquanto finalmente abria a porta com cuidado para não ranger alto e, delicadamente caminhei para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim logo em seguida. O escuro preencheu o local, exceto pela luz da lua cheia que entrava por entre as frestas da longa cortina.

Me sentia num filme de suspense.

Quando achei que nada mais poderia me surpreender voltei a ouvir as notas desafinadas do piano. Uma após a outra parecia me enfeitiçar e, me chamar em direção à um caminho mais afastado de onde costumava ficar. Após andar alguns minutos encontrei a velha salinha e local onde ficava os livros proibidos pela diretora e professores. Não é como se tivéssemos livros ponográficos ou de magia negra ali, mas algumas das leituras pareciam não se adequar a ensino presente e, isso queria dizer também os livros que as garotas traziam de casa escondidos a cada volta das férias. A porta como qualquer outra deveria estar trancada, mas não estava. Perguntava-me se seria sorte ou azar?! Qualquer uma dessas que fosse não importava mais, apenas me atrevi e novamente me vi abrindo uma porta, enquanto sentia meu coração querer sair pela boca.

— São só livros empoeirados — talvez não fosse uma mentira tão grande assim. — Hm, mas desde quando isso está assim?

Meu argumento era válido desde que já havia entrado ali algumas vezes com o professor de música em busca de suas partituras perdidas. Só nunca havia entendido o que poderiam estar fazendo ali. Suspirei negativamente pegando os livros espalhados no chão. Quem quer que tivesse passado por ali tinha dado um jeito deixar tudo de cabeça para o ar.

Enquanto pegava o último livro do chão notei um estranho brilho vindo de trás da pequena estante velha dali. Curiosa deixei o livro de lado e me abaixei posicionando os joelhos e o rosto no chão. Uma cena um tanto indecente diria, mas quem ali iria entrar justo naquela hora?! Por mais perigoso que pudesse ser a minha ação seguinte não liguei muito e, com o braço esquerdo estiquei o máximo que pude e, lá estava um outro livro em mãos. Sua capa era grossa e velha, puxada num tom vermelho bordo. As poucas letras em dourado que haviam ali, estavam gastas e praticamente impossíveis de ler. Suspirei quase derrotada ao ver que o livro precisaria de uma chave para abrir, no entanto qual foi a minha surpresa ao ouvir novamente a melodia do piano e, assim como num passe de mágica o livro velho destrancar.

— Isso… — prendi o ar enquanto abria o livro com cuidado. — Lo… Locus transitus…? — silabei ao tentar ler a primeira frase que vi.

Me pergunto se foi um erro isso, afinal após isso todo o lugar, começando pelo livro em minhas mãos, começaram a brilhar mais do que nunca. A luz envolta de mim era tão clara que tive que fechar meus olhos com força. E então o meu corpo ficou leve feito pena e, sentia como se algo me levantasse no ar com delicadeza. Se eu não sentisse ainda a pequena dor no ombro ao ser esbarradas pelas populares mais cedo, diria que tudo isso não passava de um sonho.

 _"_ _Um sonho mágico que abriria passagem a um novo mundo."_ — apenas ri silenciosa com esse último pensamento.

De repente tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal e, meu corpo estava novamente com seu peso certo. Curiosa fui abrindo os olhos devagar ao notar que a luz clara também havia sumido dali. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao perceber que não estava mais presente na salinha proibida da biblioteca. E sim…

— Que lugar é este? — minha frase saiu em um sussurro confuso. — Onde eu estou? — perguntas e mais perguntas povoavam a minha mente, enquanto prestava atenção ao novo lugar.

Ali parecia ser uma floresta, tendo algumas árvores ao redor altas e velhas; lembravam carvalhos no fim do outono. O chão permanecia entre grama rala e um pouco terra batida, ainda molhada pela cerração. Alguns pássaros cantavam do seus pequenos ninhos nos galhos dos carvalhos, enquanto olhavam para mim curiosos. As únicas certezas que eu tinha no momento eram que deveria ser dia — mesmo que o céu estivesse um tanto tampado pelos grossos galhos verdes — e, o mais importante de tudo.

— Ok. Eu não estou mais no Internato Srta. Lowfield.

E com isso me vi seguindo uma velha trilha logo a frente. Seja lá onde estivesse iria seguir em diante e descobrir, afinal o meu destino parecia ter mudado mais uma vez. Só que diferente das outras vezes, sentia que finalmente havia achado o meu rumo.

 _"_ _Maisie Evans… Seu destino está aqui!"_ — apertei mais o passo em direção ao desconhecido.

-x-

 **Notas Finais**

Enfim temos um rumo nessa história. xD Agora os mistérios começam...ou quem sabe apenas continuam. q  
Espero ter agradado a todos e, nos vemos na semana que vem. :3


End file.
